Star to His Night
by Dante Peirce
Summary: "Finn had told her he had being seeing 'Rachel from glee club' but Carole had gotten muddled up and was very surprised when the Rachel Berry that stood on her doorstep wasn't Asian" For all FxR shippers sick of angst. Don't own Glee or any brands mention


The first day that Carole Hudson officially met Rachel Berry -apart from a quick introduction to everyone after regionals- was when Finn was sick during the middle of the summer. Finn had told her he had being seeing 'Rachel from glee club' but Carole had gotten muddled up and was very surprised when the Rachel Berry that stood on her doorstep wasn't Asian.

In fact Rachel Berry had her hair in a pony tail and was dressed in mid thigh light blue denim jean shorts a pink singlet top and little pink ballet flats and wore a small golden music note around her neck and stood smiling tall and straight despite all the bags.

" Of course come on in sweetie." Carole said opening the door wider as Rachel carried in a golden backpack which appeared to have sheet music pilling out the top. In her hands was a Tupper where box that appeared to have cookies in it, a bag of sour patch kids in a pink plastic see through bag along with a rented video game , one tin of hot chocolate and three tins of pumpkin soup , cold and flu tablets and a football magazine.

" You look like quite a pack horse Rachel." Carole said as Rachel laughed following her into the house.

" That's what the bus driver said too- My car is in the shop at the moment but I felt sorry for you having to looking after him all by yourself so I thought why not practice riding some public transport?" She said following Carole through the kitchen and towards the stair case.

" Oh that's so nice of you sweetie - he such a whinger when he's sick he could be on his deathbed if he persuaded you right!" She laughed as Rachel giggled.

" You always feel more miserable that you really are though." Rachel said as they continued to the top of the steps and along a landing.

" True ; here he is." Carole said as they reached a wooden door. Carole knocked twice. " Finn sweetie there is some one here to see you." She called before opening the door Finn wriggled up onto his pillows pausing his video game and smiled when Rachel walked in after his Mother.

" Hey Rachel!" He smiled as she wondered in putting her bags near the end of the bed.

" Hi!" She said cheerfully.

" Isn't your car in the shop until Thursday how did you get here?" He asked scratchily. As Carole stood back a little watching them interact.

" I took the bus." She said as Finn sat open mouthed.

" You hate public transport," Finn said in disbelief.

" I know but you sounded awful on the phone so I pushed aside my slight case of claustrophobia and mounted the bus." She said proudly of herself.

" Good for you!" Finn croaked as Rachel smiled.

" well I'm going to start on lunch anything you need before I go sweeting."  
" I know we used the last of the hot chocolate but do we have any milk?" Finn asked but before Carole could reply Rachel butted in.

" Lucky for you I thought you might of and whilst I was out I got this." She said waving a tin.

" Your amazing!" Finn said as his eyes lit up. " What else did you bring?" He said peering trying to catch a look. Rachel laughed as Carole scolded him.

" Finn!" He looked down sheepishly.

" Well I made a batch of sugar cookies." She said opening up the box to show ' get well soon' written on the cookies Finn hand dove in and Carole gasped as he bit into it eagerly.

" Finn your manners should not be affected by your cold." Carole said appalled Rachel smiled at him.

" Would you like one Mrs Hudson?" she said extending the box.

" Their really good!" Finn mumbled around a mouthful of cookie.

" No thankyou Rachel dear I just ate morning tea but maybe a little later." She smiled as Rachel closed the lid swatting Finn's hand away.

" I also bought you some sheet music to read over, sour patch kids, cold and flu tablets , three tins of pumpkin soup , a football magazine and I also called Noah and rented you this video game that involves shooting people but he said you'd like it." She said tossing it at his chest.

" Thanks Rachel." He croaked.

" I'll get that hot chocolate." Carole smiled.

" Oh no, Let me." Rachel said smiling and picking up the tin before skipping out the door.

" She so sweet." Carole said as Finn laughed before taking a swig of water. " I like her- well done Finn I think you might of for once found a really nice girl who cares about you as much as you do about her." She said as Finn choked a bit on the water and Carole smiled walking out as Rachel rushed passed at the sound of his choking she quickly slipped her heels off and padded down the hall. To find Rachel slapping him on the back and when he had appeared to have recovered passing him the hot chocolate.

" Are you alright?" She asked as he drank her hand combing the hair at the side of his face.

" Now that you're here." he said placing the empty mug down on the table and opening his arms slightly as she wiggled over her laying down beside him. Facing him she moved her hand back up to his hair.

" You sure you don't need anything?" She said her thumb soothing his brow. He shook his head sadly. " What is it what can I get?" Rachel exclaimed quickly moving her hand to cup his cheek.

His lips bent down to hers and as they pressed together in probably the sweetest thing Carole had probably ever seen. She felt like a slight pervert but she just couldn't look away.

" You" He said kissing her again and Rachel smiled.

" Yours" She whispered .

Resting her head under his chin.

He smiled " Then that's all I need" He smiled kissing her brow.

Carole smiled, for once Finn was right Rachel Berry was who they all needed - a bit of star to Their night.


End file.
